There has been a conventional cooking device having a discharge gas diluting device that discharges diluted discharge gas to outside with use of an ejector effect by which discharge gas from a heating chamber is drawn by a pressure difference with respect to a forced flow from a multi blade fan (see JP 2008-116094 A (PTL 1), for instance).
The cooking device, however, has a problem in that use of the multi blade fan makes the cooking device structure complicated and increases its costs.